


Family Edition

by Moonburns



Category: Forged in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Humor, episode s07e12 Family Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonburns/pseuds/Moonburns
Summary: What happened after the show.
Relationships: Ron/Jessica





	Family Edition

Ron, newly crowned Forged in Fire champion, walks through the front door of his house. His daughter Jessica hurls herself at him, embracing him in a fierce hug.

“You did it!” she cries. “You won!”

Ron holds her trembling body and says, “We both won. I could not have done it with your love and support.”

“Always,” Jessica says. “I will always be by your side, and we will forever be victorious.” She pulls him close and kisses him deeply.

“Daughter!” Ron says, breaking free. “What are you doing?”

“I am continuing what has started,” Jessica says. “Do you not feel it? We have passed through the trials of fires and blades together, our bond has fused into unbreakable chains, and now my body burns for you, and I will go mad if I do not feel your touch. Do you deny feeling the same way?”

Ron says, “I admit that I too feel an unquenchable desire for you, and my hearts soars to hear your words, but it is forbidden, and I am ashamed.”

“There is no shame in this!” Jessica says. “There is only destiny.”

“And yet we cannot.”

Jessica paces the floor, consternation on her face. “Do you not love me?” she says, turning to her father.

“I love you more than life itself,” Ron says.

“Do you not think I'm beautiful?” Jessica says.

“Daughter, none is more fair than you.”

“And yet you only see me through a veil,” she says, and begins to take off her clothes. Soon she is naked and nubile. “Behold!”

Ron groans but does not turn away.

Jessica says, pointing, “And I see I have hardened your blade.”

“Yes!” Ron says, tearing away his clothes. “Yes, I want you!” He holds his engorged member as if it were a hammer. “And damn the world for daring to keep us apart!”

“Oh Father!” Jessica says, lying on the couch and opening wide. “We will be as one! We will be unstoppable!”

Ron looms over his daughter, then thrusts deep as she cries out in joy.

“My God,” he says, pumping his hips. “Do all sins feel as good?”

“No sin,” Jessica says, her body quivering with every blow. “Only love!”

“Yes, love,” Ron says. “Yes, my love. Yes, my loving daughter.”

“Our love is perfect,” Jessica says, gasping for breath. “Pure and true!”

“We will transform our flesh,” Ron says. “Our love is a forge, and we will create a new world!”

“Plant your seed deep, Father,” Jessica says, shaking with orgasms. “And I will give birth to gods!”

Ron roars, coming mightily. Jessica screams and holds him tight.

Doug Marcaida walks into the room, sees father and daughter entwined on the couch, and says, “Wow, this is pretty fucked up.”


End file.
